


Piper is tired

by INeedKelp



Series: PJO femslash [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, Pipabeth - Freeform, blushing Annabeth Chase, sleepy piper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedKelp/pseuds/INeedKelp
Summary: Annabeth wants to know why piper is so tired.Annabeth wants to know how not to blush.Piper wants to sleep.





	Piper is tired

Annabeth POV

I sat down in English class next to Percy. We were chatting idly before class started when Piper walked in and sat at the table in front of us. 

As the teacher was talking my gaze kept going back to Piper. She was wearing a big shirt that fell off her shoulder exposing the smooth skin. At the end of class Percy seemed to notice that I was distracted and nudged me. 

“ What kept the great Annabeth Chase distracted through all of English?” He asked me as we walked to lunch. 

“My big gay problem got bigger.” I answered. 

He nodded his head understandingly, “I thought they didn’t get any bigger than yours was.”

“Shut up, Perce”

\---  
I took a deep breath as I walked into my last class. I sat next to Piper and I don’t know how I’m going to make it through without her noticing my blush. She is very tired today though, I should ask her about that. 

We were about half way through class when I felt a weight on my shoulder. I looked down and Piper was asleep on my shoulder, good thing we sit in the back of the class. 

I blushed as she subconsciously moved closer and mumbled something almost incoherent. I thought I heard something close to my name and blushed harder. 

By the end of class Piper was latched on to me and I was pretty sure I was going to have to live the rest of my life with a red face. 

I nudged her a little bit. “Piper wake up.” 

After a bit more gentle shaking she finally woke up. 

“You’re very tired today. What’s up?” I asked as we left the classroom. Piper once again leaned on me for support while she tried to sleep. 

“Couldn’t fall asleep, I guess” she mumbled. 

“Why not?”

“I was thinking about someone.” I paled at that. 

“Who?”

Piper waved a finger at me,”Can’t tell you.”

“Why not”

She yawned then said, “ You ask a lot of questions. But I can’t tell you because you can’t tell the person you were thinking about that you were thinking about them.”

I managed out an “oh” before Piper continued. 

“I was thinking about how smart you are. And how pretty your eyes are. And how cute you look when you blush.” She stopped leaning on my and walked away. Stopping to turn and wink. Leaving me in a crowded hallway blushing.


End file.
